Moon River Waltz
by Mitoia D
Summary: Dan di balik langit gelap yang ada bulan bersinar itu, Kirito dan Asuna mengiringkan langkah kaki mereka, saling memegang tangan, dan saling mengunci tatapan mata. Mengikuti irama musik waltz yang mengalir seiring air sungai yang tenang, memantulkan sinar rembulan. Entry SDAnniv#1: Teduh. [Oneshot]


A/N: Setelah bertahun-tahun akun ini dikosongkan, akhirnya saya nongol lagi. Sengaja, emang dari tahun kemarin ngidam buat fanfic SAO, anime paling bagus tahun itu. Versi on the author. Lagunya juga eike suka banget, kalo gak percaya, dengerin sendiri. Walaupun yang nyanyi orang Korea ini ga ada nuansa Korea sama sekali kok. Dan terima kasih sama Suka Duka Author, tanpa event SDAnniv#1 ini mungkin aku ga bakal bikin fanfic... Happy reading!

Happy 1st anniversary, Suka Duka Author!

©Mitoia, 2013  
Sword Art Online original plot © Reki Kawahara, 2009  
Lyrics inserted: Moon River Waltz sung by SHINee, 2013

**Moon River Waltz**

**Entry for SDAnniv#1, theme: Teduh.**

"Biarlah malam ini menjadi malam kita berdua saja."

_Fascinated by the moon as we walk_

_along the river bank_

_Being carried by the waves towards the old town_

Menikah, tinggal bersama, dan menjalani kehidupan harian yang bahagia. Kehidupan yang terlalu utopis, sekalipun di dunia game di mana kita terancam tidak bisa keluar selamanya.

Kirito juga tidak pernah memikirkan hal-hal utopis yang demikian. Ia hanya berpikir, bagaimana caranya bisa keluar dari permainan terkutuk yang memakan banyak korban ini. Tidak pernah terlintas—bukan tidak, mungkin belum.

Bahkan ia kesulitan untuk menghela napas sejenak daripada beradu senjata dengan monster-monster liar dalam _dungeon_. Pikirannya penuh sesak, bayang-bayang rekannya yang satu persatu tumbang meninggalkannya menghantuinya terus-terusan.

Sekalipun reputasinya santer diberitakan di seluruh dunia SAO, bahwasanya dirinya adalah pemain solo yang dingin, tidak segan-segan meninggalkan orang-orang di belakangnya demi menyelesaikan misi untuknya. Kirito tetaplah Kirito, sang siswa sekolah menengah yang naïf.

"Di luar dugaan, ternyata bintang-bintang buatan grafik komputer bagus juga."

Kirito memperbaiki posisi tidur-tidurannya, sambil samar-samar menyeringai. Poni yang menutupi bagian matanya tertiup angin, mengekspos binar matanya yang masih naïf.

"Mungkin kau terlalu lama di dunia ini, sampai-sampai kau melupakan keindahan dunia nyata." Angin berhenti dan wajah Kirito terlihat misterius kembali.

Hal itu membuat Asuna melempar pandangan 'kau kejam!' ke hadapan pria di sebelahnya. Kala itu adalah kali pertama mereka bisa menghela napas panjang setelah mengalahkan musuh di lantai 21, dan mereka memutuskan untuk bermalam dan menghabiskan waktu dengan menikmati pemandangan indah di sana. Tapi urat sabarnya hampir lepas di hadapan sang lelaki muda yang menurutnya terlalu dingin dan kukuh.

Bulan di sini selalu purnama, dan sinarnya selalu terpantul di sungai jernih yang mengalir tenang di depan mereka. Dan pantulannya selalu bulat sempurna, sebuah utopia yang tidak bisa tercapai sehari-hari di kehidupan nyata.

Hanya pemandangan imitasi yang terlalu sempurna. Tapi mereka menikmatinya.

"Kirito-kun."

Kirito menyukainya. Saat Asuna memanggil namanya, dengan logat yang selalu sama meskipun nada bicaranya selalu berbeda. Kirito menyukainya, terlebih saat Asuna mengatakannya dengan nada lembut seakan angin berbisik kepadanya.

Kirito telah menyalahi aturannya sebagai seorang pemain solo.

Ia jatuh cinta.

"Tidakkah malam ini terlalu damai?" Asuna kembali memanggil kesadarannya.

Pinggiran sungai yang sunyi, pohon besar yang rimbun. "Hm," bilang Kirito. Pelan, dan sejuk seperti udara di hari itu.

Agaknya Asuna tidak begitu menangkap sinyal-sinyal kata darinya. "Hung?" Atau tidak mempedulikannya. "Selalu saja seperti itu."

Asuna menatap air sungai yang jernih, menangkap siluet rembulan yang jatuh bulat sempurna bayangannya. Sementara Kirito masih sibuk dengan langit, memantulkan gemilang bintang di mata coklat gelapnya.

"Aku ingin sesuatu yang merdu."

Kirito menatap wanita di sebelahnya. Terlepas dari keremajaan mereka, dunia SAO memaksa mereka dewasa.

Kirito melihat Asuna menutup pelan-pelan matanya, membiarkan bunyi-bunyian alam menyeruak ke pendengarannya.

"Kau mau menyanyi?"

Asuna gugup. Ditatapnya Kirito dengan wajah semu merah yang padam. "Ti-tidak... suaraku tidak bagus."

Kirito menyeringai samar. "Hm." Sesaat kemudian diam penuh arti, sebelum mengangkat suaranya lagi. "Baguslah. Aku takut kalau kau memulainya."

"Aish!" Hardik kencang dari Asuna yang selalu didengarkannya. Walaupun menyebalkan, tapi tetap dirindukan Kirito saat mereka berbelas lantai jauhnya. "Kirito-kun!"

"Aku baru tahu kalau suasana ini cukup indah." Kirito adalah pria muda yang cerdas, tahu caranya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Asuna tidak dapat berkutik lagi setelahnya. Sibuk bergulat dengan rambut karamelnya yang panjang teracak-acak angin, menutupi wajahnya. "Kau bilang semua ini buatan, tidak seindah di dunia nyata." Dan tatapan lurus Kirito di baliknya.

"Asuna," celuk Kirito pelan. Tidak tahu maksud apa ia yang secara refleks memanggil nama perempuan itu.

Tatapan mata Kirito. Sama gelapnya seperti refleksi langit malam di riak sungai yang tenang, sama teduhnya dengan malam. Bukan tatapan tajam seperti saat ia di medan perang atau saat ia sedang geram.

Bercahaya seperti bulan.

"Kau tahu kotak lagu?" Asuna mengeluarkan kotak kecil dengan sumbat di atasnya. Warnanya putih mutiara, semu merah muda yang pudar.

Kirito hanya tersenyum pelan, menatap kotak tersebut seolah tahu semuanya. "Waltz," ucapnya pasti.

Asuna terkekeh. "Kau punya selera yang bagus."

_Let the night wind blaze forever like this_

_Until we understand both of our hearts_

Bulan yang bercahaya memancar terus seakan memang dia sumber cahaya. Angin malam yang sejuk tidak terasa sepi, namun hangat dan nyaman. Sekalipun hanya rekayasa komputer terhadap pikiran, malam di lantai 21 ini tetap menyenangkan.

"Kau bisa berdansa, Kirito-kun?"

Kirito tergagu. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan nama partner tanpa suffiks nama, namun bicara refleksnya tadi mengacaukan kesehariannya. Ia tidak bisa menjawab dengan langsung.

"Ayo berdiri. Kau mau menyia-nyiakan musik waltz tanpa berdansa?"

Kirito bukannya tidak mau. Bukan pula tidak bisa berdansa. Tapi kakinya terlalu sulit menyangga dengan baik karena keanehannya sendiri. Sekalinya ia sanggup berdiri, jantungnya tidak sanggup berdetak lebih pelan daripada detakan hampir meledak ini.

"Kirito-kun?"

Kirito tidak mengatakan apapun kecuali memegang kedua tangan Asuna. "Begini?"

Kirito terlalu jatuh cinta.

Asuna juga, tidak bisa melakukan hal lain kecuali jatuh cinta dengan pria di hadapannya.

Sorot mata Kirito dilihat Asuna semakin dalam, menyuruhnya menyelami hal-hal dalam diri itu yang selama ini disembunyikannya. Kilat matanya jernih seperti air sungai di malam itu. Dan bulan menaungi mereka.

Seperti Asuna yang dinaungi oleh teduh matanya.

Kirito.

Nama yang terdengar indah dan merdu, seperti musik yang mereka dengarkan.

Langkah mereka beriringan, sambil terus berpegangan tangan. Berayun mengikuti alunan waltz.

_Oh, our footsteps echo in the night_

_As we dance the waltz of love_

_Oh let's dance and be happy_

_As I stare into your eyes_

_Until we wake up from this dream_

Rembulan melihat mereka saling jatuh cinta.

Sepasang muda-mudi yang berdansa di balik sunyinya malam. Mengunci hamparan rumput dengan privasi mereka, yang terisolasi rapat dari balik nada-nada waltz yang merdu.

Keduanya mengiring langkah dalam birama tiga perempat tempo yang sama, mengikuti alunan musik dari balik kotak porselen itu.

Seolah hanya mengunci langkah saja tidak cukup, pun mereka turut mengunci tatapan satu sama lain.

Antara pasang mata karamel Asuna dan mata cokelat gelap Kirito.

Yang menampa sinar di tengah gelapnya langit malam, seperti bulan.

Tidak bertukar kata-kata, keduanya sibuk menikmati birama dan mengikutinya seiring sungai yang mengalir.

_Moon river waltz._

Sesekali mereka saling bertegur senyum, saat keduanya ditemui oleh sekelebat kesadaran. Tidak ada yang perlu disampaikan dengan kata-kata, semuanya milik tatapan mata untuk berbicara.

Satu ketika tatapan itu mengatakan "cinta".

Mereka hanya menyenyumi diri sendiri dan bersemu-semu, dan alam yang menyaksikan hanya diam dan menyerap energi cinta mereka.

.

"Asuna."

Celetuknya menyatu dengan irama musik waltz yang masih pula beriringan di telinga mereka. Asuna menyenyuminya, menikmatinya dengan _background_ musik instrumen yang berbirama tiga perempat.

"Ayo kita menikah."

Setelahnya adalah nada musik paling merdu.

**.f.i.n.**

A/N:

Woah, jangan timpuk sayah! Sayah begitu cibuk nongkrongin 5 pria ganteng jadi mainnya di LJ sama AFF, tapi baru bikin fanfic belum publish-publish di sana. Hiks.  
Waktu denger lagu Moon River Waltz, langsung kepikiran Kirito-Asuna entah kenapa. Bayangan mereka dansa waltz di bawah bulan pinggir kali, terlebih inget adegan waktu Kirito dansa sama Suguha di ALO. Walaupun aku ga suka ALO arc sih, mekso. Tapi kalo Asuna sama Kirito yang dansa lebih ca'em kan? XD  
Maaf semisal ada typo dan semacamnya, buru-buru...

Thanks for reading,

Mitoia.


End file.
